


Dangerously Fallen

by ValentineHeart14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineHeart14/pseuds/ValentineHeart14
Summary: She was only bait. He was only her predator. Falling in love was not in his agenda, it wasn't him. Finding love was something she never thought she would find. He fell in love with her. he fell hard and now he was going to cherish her. She finally found love and now she is going to keep it safe no matter the consequences. They fell in love with each other and no one will stop them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail!

Midnight's POV  
Damn those pesky light guilds, I can't rest peacefully because of them. Father woke me up in the middle of the day for me to get rid of them, well no matter; I will hunt my prey down sooner or later. I walked through the forest in search for the trespassing guilds until I heard a twig snap in the distance. I looked at the noise direction and frown, one of those silly flying horses tried to sneak on me? Let them it will be their funeral.  
''Air Magic: Aerial Shot!'' And here it comes. Shots of air and dirt combined flew straight at my head but once it was a meter from me it reflected and flew back to the dark skinned owner. He yelped in pain and I just yawn.  
''Is there anyone strong for me to fight? You weaklings are so boring.'' I mumbled, stretching my hands above my head and with that I continued my way down the river.   
Once I started to climb up a mountain I noticed one of my comrades fighting with another celestial mage and it looks like the odds are on the white hair girl's side. I stopped in my tracks to observe the fight scene. On a raft laid a pink haired guy that resembled a snail at the moment that I couldn't suppress a chuckle by seeing him drooling on the wooden logs.  
Then there was a knocked out girl which I instantly recognized as the girl that I had to look after but rather than doing so took a nice nap. A white cat which stood on only to feet, leaning on a giant ice ball that seemed it had another strange cat inside. Then I turned to my left to see a guy with brown hair leaning on a log, an evil smirk placed on his face. I smirked too, seems like the Nirvana is taking effect on the goody two shoes now.  
Then I turned my head to the river where the actual fight is breaking down. Angel cracked an evil laugh as she commanded her poor little spirits to finish off her opponent, but when I glanced at the other girl I was a little shocked at her beauty, not that I will tell anybody.  
She had golden colored hair that reached above her waist, amazing chocolate doe eyes and a determined look on her face as if waiting for the final blow from her imposter. She was beaten up pretty badly and yet she still stood against the current. I leaned against a tree bark, narrowing my blood red eyes as I saw the brown haired guy walking up to the blonde from behind with a maniac aura. Just what is he going to do? Twist her neck or something?  
I got an uneasy feeling for some reason when I thought about the girl dying. Furrowing my eyebrows I glared at the ground, this was ridiculous! I don't even know the woman and already I got a soft spot for her? I am supposed to be ruthless not some kind of drama queen. Gritting my teeth I looked back up to the fight, it seems that the Blue Pegasus guy was out cold leaning on the shore with a proud grin on his 'pretty boy' face. Just what in the world is he grinning about?  
''Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.''  
I heard an angelic echoing voice coming out of the now glowing blonde. How could I possibly miss the drastic background change anyway? The river was gone so were the trees around the two celestial mages, except for the blonde, she was still standing in the water, planets and stars glowing around her, with her golden locks flying in every direction that is possible. I caught myself staring at her in awe, what the hell was wrong with me today? Maybe it is because I didn't get enough sleep? Yes, that is why.  
''O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!''  
She kept mumbling in a soft tone, completely enveloped in the golden shine, she seemed in a daze, as she suddenly opened her chocolate brown eyes and sends the white haired woman an icy glare. I noticed a yellow magic circle appear in her left eye, but she closed it as well as the other, concentrating on the attack. Angel kept panicking, she yelled to her celestial spirit to do something already, but the blondes attack caught even the ghost in a daze. When she hit the word 'shine' she snapped her eyes open yet again but this time all the planets were swirling behind her. She raised both of her hands up and with an emotionless façade she yelled out.  
''URANO METRIA!''  
And with those two words all the balls shot at the white hairs girl direction, not missing their shot. The other Celestial Mage screamed in agony wich was music to my sadistic ears. The both girls collapsed into the water but the blonde quickly shot up and looked around. Soon her eyes landed on the drifting raft where the sick boy laid and then she quickly sprinted after him.  
I licked my dark lips, my eyes drifting from the boy to the blonde. There's the bait and here's my prey. I smirked sadistically when I remembered what my father said about the pink haired boy. So he's a fire dragon slayer, huh? This should be interesting; first I'll get the bait to lure him out and then I'll get to have some fun.

 

Lucy's POV  
Oh my god! How could I forget that Natsu was on the raft? Once I defeated the white haired girl I immediately sprinted to the now drifting raft. Stumbling to the floating wooden logs I reached out my hand to the pinkette but then I heard a menacing laugh behind me so I turned around and gasp. There stood Angel with her Celestial spirit Caelum in canon form. I shut my eyes tight knowing that this will be the end but the blast never came. I looked around and saw Angel's horrified expression when suddenly the blast was redirected back to her, shooting her back down into the water.  
I looked back and almost didn't fell in the water like Angel did. There right behind me, like only a meter away from me stood a man with blood red eyes, his hair had two colors; black messy hair on the top then followed by white straight hair down his shoulders. He had make up on his eyes and lips, but in a way it kind of suited him. But what got me the most was the guild mark on his upper arm, he was from Oracion Seis! How can he attack his own comrade like that? It's unforgivable!  
He looked down at me intently as in reassuring himself for what he was going to do now and it shocked me when he held out his hand for me to grab. I stared at it for a few minutes, was this some kind of trick? I put on a brave face and looked up to his face, he looked bored, annoyed and irritated. I raised a thin blonde eyebrow at him as in questioning 'what the f*** is this man?'

He huffed and glared at me, dropping his held out hand to the side. ''Listen, little girl. Your coming with me, either you like it or not.'' He demanded in a deadpanning voice. Now I was scared, he wants to lure out my friends by kidnaping me. His glare became even more intense when I didn't move, it actually was very scary so I couldn't suppress a shiver.  
He released a heavy sigh and picked me up bridal style, of course being me I started to kick, punch and scream anything that would save me from this looked beyond angry now so he grasped my chin harshly, making me look into his blood red eyes.  
''I told you little girl'' he hissed out '' It's useless against me, you don't have enough magic energy to summon any of your spirits for help so I suggest you keep quiet so the trip could be a lot less stressful than it is, princess'' He spat out with a bone chilling voice that made me cower in fear of the man. He seemed satisfied so I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest, huffing.  
''What do you want from me anyway, goth boy?'' That must have hit a nerve because I saw his eyebrows twitch so I released a smirk. He looked down at me and glared, his eyes shining from the sunset. ''Do not call me that, blondie. And why you are here is because you're the bait''  
''Bait? For what? My friends?'' I stated in a harsh voice and he smirked down at me, leaning towards my face that made me blush a little.  
''You're not as dumb as you look, little girl'' I felt a vein pop on my forehead from his answer, I am not stupid! Who does he think he is? Well sure he's powerful and the enemy but still! I elbowed him in the chest to gain the dark haired man's attention.  
''for the last time, I'm not a little girl!'' I mumbled but the paled skin man seemed to have caught it. I was scared by the time when he gave me a wide smirk, a maniacal glint in his ruby eyes. He stopped and let me go until I was on my feet. I thought he was letting me go but I was so wrong. Once my feet reached the ground he quickly pinned me up against a tree trunk. I could feel his warm breath on my ear when he leaned towards my neck.  
''Watch what you say, princess. Some people could get it in a wrong way.'' He whispered in his deep voice that sent shivers down my skin. He stepped back with a huge grin and I glared at the man, hard.  
''What the hell do you think you're doing pale skin?'' I squealed out when he tossed me up, so now he was carrying me like a sack of potatoes.  
''Quiet, I don't want to see your ugly face anymore.'' He stated, amusement dripping from his tone, I knew he was just teasing but the nerve of this guy!  
''What's that supposed to mean, goth boy?'' I punched his back several times before the mixed haired man released an annoyed sigh. Oh yes, I will definitely give him a hard trip for this one. When I got bored in punching the man's back I pouted and crossed my arms, looking back to his face.  
''Uh, anyway, what's your real name, pale skin?'' I asked, trying to sound innocent, he looked around and glared at me, a killing aura surrounding his body that made me shudder.  
''And for that, you won't get to know my name, princess'' he said in a surprisingly somewhat teasing voice. The guy wasn't half bad considering he's my enemy from a dark guild and at the moment is kidnaping me. I looked up to the sky and my face instantly saddened, I wonder how everyone is doing. I relaxed a little to make my position less awkward and more comfortable so I could rest a bit.  
I felt a cold hand travel up my tight so I snapped my head to my captor wich now seemed like a pervert so I squealed when It reached my hip.  
''W-What in hell are you doing pale skin?!'' I hissed/yelped out, but then I got it. He took away my keys. Now it seems that he was smart too, god damn it! He raised the keys up in the air and dangled them for me to hear them. I gritted my teeth and went back to punching and kicking him for stealing my keys and he just chuckled in amusement. This is going to be a long trip back to the headquarters I can assure you.


	2. Barbie and the Emo Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Fairy Tail!

Midnight's POV; Chapter Two

how did it get so awkward in here? I stared at the poison dragon slayer and he did the same, but his eyes shifted from me to the wet blonde. After another round of staring and glaring he released a breath and face palmed himself.

 

''Do I need to know what happened to you both?'' He glanced up at us once more, his purple snake observing us as well. I sighed and shook my head to get my hair dry faster. I glanced at the flushed yet shivering blonde who was leaning on the caves wall. I released a dark chuckle and shook my head once more; he most certainly does not need to know.

 

Flashback, no one's POV

The celestial mage huffed; the sun wasn't reaching the horizon yet, so it was still a late afternoon. Almost half an hour past and she was still treated like a true sack of potatoes by the dark haired man. She knew she was powerless now because he took away her keys so there was no use in fighting anymore, so she decided to annoy the hell out of him. Maybe if she was lucky, he could knock her out and the situation wouldn't be so damn awkward and annoying!

 

The girl started to click her tongue, once, twice, before it took to an all-out war. Ten minutes past and the stoic male still didn't seemed annoyed nor irritated, so she decided to do what she did in the beginning – mock the hell out of him. She started playing with her long nails in a bore manor before sighing.

 

''You know-'' She started to gain the man's attention ''I still didn't decide.'' She left him hanging to get his interest and she did. The dark mage tilted his head back slightly to look at her, motioning for her to continue. With a wide smirk she looked back at the emotionless male.

 

''I still didn't decide if you're a goth or an emo.'' That seemed to hit the nerve because his dark eyebrows started to twitch along with his black lips. He huffed bemused and set her down onto the ground. The blonde felt so happy to feel the earth again that she wanted to just kiss the ground, but then the unthinkable happened.

 

''That's it!'' Midnight shouted in an attempted to push her into the river, and so he succeeded but it wasn't his intention for him to get into the drifting water too! Once he shoved her into the river her survival instincts started to kick in, so she did what any normal person would do – grab on to the nearest thing which unfortunately happened to be the dark mage himself.

 

So with a splash they were both drifting down the waterfall, throwing curses at one another every chance they had. They seemed like a drowning new wed couple to normal people but actually they were trying to kill each other which was a fail attempt.

 

''Tha-Thanks a lot, pa-pale skin! I will die bei-being a virgin no-now!'' The blond screech between chokes of the rivers water. The dark haired man looked at her amused before a huge grin replaced his fuming face.

 

''There's still time before we reach the waterfall, I could help you with that, virgin princess'' The blonde flushed ten shades of red at his words. She had totally forgotten who she was talking too, now if they survive she will never live it down.

 

''Oh yeah? I bet your still innocent yourself, emo pervert!'' She cried out, splashing some water into his face before almost drowning do to laughter. His makeup was running down his pale face, and when he glared at her it was like the grudge from the movies! Boy, the spirit mage would do anything for a camera right now.

 

The angry dark mage dived into the water in an attempt to wash down his makeup, well the most part did except his lips and eyes, but they were three shades lighter now. He gave her a bone chilling smirk and swam towards the scared mage.

 

''I'll show you innocent, Barbie!'' his smirk widen when her face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. She wanted to give him an epic comeback but then realized that they were about to fall down a waterfall, so she yelped.

 

''Oh my kami! Were screwed!'' Neither of them didn't know what came over the blonde mage but she swam towards the less stoic mage and wrapped herself flush to his drenched body. He looked down with slightly wide eyes at the girl, a blush tinted his pale cheeks as he looked anywhere but her.

 

''W-What the hell are you doing?!'' He yelped out when she wrapped her legs around his torso, wich made him flush even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then she buried her face into his chest. The dark mage was too shocked to move, well not that he could have either way with the gained cargo on his upper half anyway.

 

And with that they went down the waterfall with the clenching for-her-life blonde and the frozen dark mage. A few moments later the two mages drifted to the shore of a lake in a very awkward position once again. The mixed haired man smirked up to the dazed celestial mage as she still didn't seem to notice their position, so he decided to get payback. He leaned towards, being supported by his elbows to the dazed mages flushed face.

 

''You know, sweetie~ when a man and a woman are in a position like this it usually suggests a very inappropriate activity.'' He purred out in the most seductive voice he could muster, and then he just couldn't suppress his laugh as she jumped off of him from her former position, flushed in a new shade of red. Just then the dark haired man realized just with whom he was so he put on his stoic face, for a brief moment the Stellar mage had a disappointed glint in her brown eyes for some reason, but it quickly vanished when the dark mage picked her up yet again like a sack of those damn vegetables! The walk, or should I say kidnap to the base was one of the most awkward moments in history for those two, but at least they're alive, no?

 

End of Flashback; Lucy's POV

Thanks to that damn goth/emo pale skin I'm freezing cold and above all trapped in a cave! Why do things like these happen to me? I sneezed and wrapped my hands over my body for warmth but to no avail. The cave was actually half destroyed but that didn't stop the mixed haired mage to bring me into a place where there was a huge wind now was it? I sneezed once again and glared at the sleeping form on the flying carpet, but then a brilliant idea shot to my head.

 

I smirked evilly and crawled up to the sleeping dark mage who was oblivious to my twisted intentions. I put my index finger to my chin, thinking of ways to search him for my keys and not get busted. I sighed quietly and sweat dropped; looks like I'm gonna have to search him and hope I will not get caught in the first few seconds.

 

Looking around to every direction for the poison user I found out that the coast is clear so I took a deep breath and started my 'search'. Well, roaming all over his sleeping form would be a better way to describe this situation. So that's what I did, I reached my hand to his chest and what do you know, he actually had a quite hard chest which made me blush, if he were to open his eyes, I would never ever live this down.

 

I trailed my fingers over his pockets, trying to feel the keys on his body but to no avail. My eyebrow twitched when I didn't find the keys in his vest's pocket, so I knew maybe he put them in his pants pocket. It was one of the most embarrassing and scary moments, just a thought that he would wake up and see what I'm doing caused my heart to skip a beat, I gulped and continued my way to his lower body.

 

I looked at one side pocket on his tight which was empty, then the other which too contained nothing so that left the pocket that I just noticed; just below his loosely crossed hands. I started to sweat with cold sweat when I reached out to the pocket with a shaking hand but then the most feared happened. He grasped my hand with his own and pulled me onto the flying carpet.

 

''Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've been a bad little girl, you know that? Now tell me – what should your punishment be for this sexual assault you just gave me, hm?'' He purred and I thought that I would faint right there and now when I felt magma heat on my cheeks. He was awake even before I started. That's just sick. I felt my breath hitch when he grasped my chin to face me.

 

And at that moment I had a chance to study his face more, I actually couldn't imagine him without his makeup thought, it just suited him so much considering he was evil and cruel and all that stuff, but it even made him look kinda...cute....I think I hit a rock when I fell from that waterfall. I shook my head, trying to escape his hold but I think I just made matters worse when he pinned me down on the flying object.

 

My heart skipped a beat when he gave me one of his sadistic smirks, which suited him even more. Damn it Heartfilia! Don't think dirty thoughts of the enemy! I flushed when he leaned to my ear to whisper something.

 

''You know little girl'' he whispered huskily into my ear which made me shudder. ''You could of just asked me to play with you, but I see you prefer to be in control, ne?'' that made me blush a new shade of cherry red. He's even worst then Loke! Womanizing bastard! I hissed and started to struggle against his hold, which was a very bad idea.

 

He looked me up and down with his intense red eyes before letting a playful smirk grace his dark lips. I tried to put on a brave façade which wasn't possible at the moment; well not before I felt his lips crash into mine that is. My eyes widen in shock and horror that perverted no good baka goth/emo took away my fist kiss! And to make matters worse I'm enjoying it!

 

I tried to push him off of me which he surprisingly let because the weight over my body was gone. I glared when he started to laugh out loud, clenching his stomach in the progress and at that moment I knew, I was one of the first or even the first even person to see him in this state. I was the first to see the playful and happy side of Midnight of the Oracion Seis, but I was kinda disappointed because it was shown by him using me but I still felt a tingle of happiness in my stomach.

 

I glared at him darkly which caused him another five minutes of laughter. A deathly aura surrounded me by that time. He should know by now, this means war!

 

I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that you guys have been waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update at all for the past few months. I apologize. I made a schedule so that I at least update a chapter every week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Follow and comment your thoughts!


End file.
